1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, kits and methods for mounting tuning mechanisms on stringed instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for adaptively mounting diverse tuning machines on an instrument in an aligned manner without permanently modifying or altering the instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Stringed musical instruments typically provide a fixed anchor on one end of each string and a mechanism on the other end which allows a user to establish a select amount of tension in the string. The frequency at which the string oscillates depends greatly on, among several other parameters, the vibrating length of the string and its tension. A geared mechanical mechanism used to adjust the tension of the string is often referred to as a tuning machine or machine head. Tuning machines are well known in the art, and a typical tuning machine used on guitars, banjos and the like comprises a tuning handle 12 secured to an end of a worm shaft which extends through a body 14. A worm wheel is meshed with a worm of the worm shaft inside the body 14, and a cylindrical post 16 is connected to the worm wheel and aligned with the rotational axis of the worm wheel. The cylindrical post 16 extends through a hole in the headstock of the instrument to the same side as the strings and is aligned such that its axis is generally perpendicular to the strings. In operation, as the tuning handle 12 (hence worm shaft) is rotated, it rotates the worm wheel, hence the cylindrical post 16. By this a guitar string that is inserted through a guitar string insertion hole 13 defined in the cylindrical post 16 is wound or unwound on or from the cylindrical post 16, thereby increasing or decreasing the string tension to effect tuning of the string.
There are numerous commercially available tuning machines of various designs, but most have the above common features and functions. There exists variance among past and present tuning machine manufacturers or models of tuning machines in the configuration of the connecting structures, also referred to herein as the mounting configuration, that enable the tuning machine to connect to or mate with the headstock of the particular make or model of instrument for which the tuning machine is or was intended. For example, some tuning machines 10, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, include one or more projections or pins 17 that extend from the bottom surface 18 of the body 14 that are received within complementary sized and aligned holes 19 provided in the instrument or headstock 20 of a guitar, banjo or the like adjacent the post receiving hole 28. With the pins 17 of the tuning machine located within the complementary holes 19 on the headstock 20, unwanted rotation or movement of the tuning machine 10 is prevented. Other variants of tuning machines may include one or more lug portions 22 that extend from the body of the tuning machine and includes a hole 24 that aligns with a hole 26 provided on the headstock 20 adjacent the hole 28 for the cylindrical post 16. A screw 31 is affixed through the hole 24 on the lug portion 22 and into the hole 26 of the headstock 20 to prevent unwanted movement or rotation of the tuning machine. Some examples of other screw reliant mounting configurations are exemplified in FIG. 5 on a model headstock: wherein the dots 32 about the post receiving hole 28 could represent holes to receive complementary projections on the body of the matching tuning machine, screws passing through the body of the matching tuning machine, or a combination of both.
Over time, tuning machines may wear or break, necessitating replacement. Furthermore, it may be desirable to replace older tuning machines with modern technologically advanced or more aesthetically pleasing units. However, a problem frequently encountered in replacing the tuning machines on a particular instrument is that of finding aftermarket tuning machines with the same mounting configuration as that of the ones being replaced so as to obviate the need to make any modifications to the instrument. For example in regard to guitars, it is sometimes difficult or impossible to obtain a desired aftermarket tuning machine with the same mounting configuration as on the units being replaced, which means that the headstock of the instrument will have to be modified by boring additional holes to match the mounting configuration of the new tuning machines, or by driving screws at new locations on the headstock to match the lugs/holes on the new tuning machines, or both. If the old holes remain visible, then they must be filled to preserve aesthetics. In many instances the owner of the instrument may be reluctant to modify the headstock in order to preserve the value of the instrument. In these cases, finding replacement tuning machines may be difficult and time consuming, or the options may be limited.
One device in the prior art that seeks to solve the above problem is a device referred to as the UMP™ (Universal Mount Plate) sold by Hipshot Products, Inc. of Interlaken, N.Y., and described and illustrated in international patent publication WO/2014/052910. The UMP™ device is an adapter plate that fits between the tuning machines and the headstock of the guitar. Tabs on the face of the plate prevent the tuning machines from slipping against the headstock. At the same time, reach nuts inserted through the existing headstock holes into the tuning machines keep the whole assembly securely in place. This means that the tuning machines, being interlocking as one unit, use the headstock holes themselves for stability rather than individual locator pins or mounting screw holes. While the UMP™ does provide a system by which flat based tuning machines can be mounted on headstocks of various mounting configurations, it nevertheless suffers from an aesthetic perspective since the plates that span several tuning machines are quite visible on the headstock, and to some instrument owners or enthusiasts, provide a somewhat unattractive appearance. In particular, guitar purists who strive to preserve the aesthetics of the instrument may consider the UMP™ device to be a less than ideal solution. There remains a need for an adapter device and method for mounting a tuning machine of one mounting configuration to the headstock of an instrument having a different mounting configuration while being minimally obtrusive visually so as to preserve the aesthetics of the instrument.